Y ese día Perdí mi Trabajo
by Yahab
Summary: "No quería ser rey, sólo quería estar siempre contigo." "Es el pago por enamorarte de la realeza"*** Una tormenta en plena primavera puede traer consigo muchas emociones /*/ One-Shot post Ocarina of Time /*/ (Lemon)


**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. E** **ste fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

 **...**

 **_.-.-.-.*.-.-.-._**

 ***.-Y ese día perdí mi trabajo… -.***

 ***.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.***

 **.**

A ciencia cierta no tengo idea de cómo fue que ocurrió. Ese día el Rey de Hyrule había salido con motivos urgentes al país vecino de Holodrum acompañado de fiel Impa, por lo que la princesa Zelda y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en el castillo.

La futura soberana se había reusado a tomar sus lecciones dentro del castillo con la excusa de que hacía un calor infernal adentro.

Hasta cierto punto era cierto, durante los meses soleados las salas interiores del castillo se convertían en un horno verdaderamente desagradable.

—Entonces Link…

Habló con cierto nerviosismo.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas sentar cabeza?

— ¿Me explica, Princesa?, la verdad no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

—Tienes diecisiete años y no has tenido ninguna novia. ¿Esperas a alguien especial en tu vida?

La mire con cierto recelo, no entendía exactamente por qué había sacado a relucir el tema.

—Sólo hay una persona que me interesa. — dije siendo sincero— Pero está muy lejos de mi alcance.

—Vaya, suena como otra historia triste.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué la insistencia?, ¿A caso siente nostalgia porque tampoco ha encontrado prometido?

—Sabes que todos son tan…

—Idiotas. — complete la frase con espeto. — Seré ingenuo, pero no ciego. Los principitos de los reinos vecinos no tienen ni la mitad de la inteligencia que posee usted princesa, sería un desperdicio que se casara con ese tipo de hombre.

—Vaya pareces estar muy atento a mis movimientos.

—Más o menos… mi deber como guardaespaldas es cuidarla.

Suspiró por un momento y fijó su vista en el azul del cielo, una nube color grisáceo se acercaba amenazantemente.

—Si no termina eso a tiempo, nos va a coger la lluvia— dije en un tono severamente neutro.

— ¿Estas conforme conmigo?— preguntó en un tono gélido y algo apagado.

— ¿A qué se refiere princesa?, perdone que suela repetirle la pregunta demasiadas veces, pero es que soy algo lento y más si me habla en términos tan abstractos.

—El otro día te vi con una bonita chica pelirroja… le sonreías de agradable manera.

Una vez más había cambiado el tema.

—Una chica pelirroja…— susurre haciendo memoria— ¡Ah!, debe ser Malon.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué si te gusta?

— ¿Malon?, si, es muy agradable.

— ¿Que tiene ella que no tengo yo?

—Esto..?... ¿Perdón?

— ¿Le pedirás que sea tu novia?

—¡Claro que no!.—Gruñí — Dije que me gustaba, es una persona linda, Pero no la amo. Además… con ella sólo tengo negocios.

— ¿Qué clase de negocios?— preguntó de forma un tanto inquisitiva.

No sabía por qué, pero su mirada se había puesto un poco triste.

—Mi yegua…

—….

— ¿Recuerda a mi yegua?, Quiero recuperarla, creo que ya ahorre suficiente dinero para comprársela al rancho.

—Oh— dijo con simpleza.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre mi cabeza y entonces refunfuñe un poco.

—Lo ve, le dije que no terminaría antes de la lluvia y todo por estar haciendo preguntas extrañas.

Entonces suspiró, guardó el cuaderno en su bolso y se levantó del césped.

— ¿Entonces, ella no es esa persona?

— ¿Qué persona?

—La que tanto te interesa.

—Obviamente no.

— ¿Y quién es?

—No puedo decirle. Nuestra amistad terminaría.

—Entonces es alguien a quien yo conozco, ¿cierto?

—Eso creo… a veces me pregunto, si de verdad la conoce. Usted es tan poco perceptiva princesa.

—Y tú eres un despistado… me he enamorado de un idiota.

Y lo había soltado nada más así como si nada, cierto malestar recorrió mi cuerpo al tiempo que le indicaba que nos marcháramos.

—Y supongo que no me dirá de quien se trata ¿Cierto?

—Tal vez lo haga. ¿Me dirás quién es la chica?

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué le interesa saberlo?

— ¿Por qué te interesa a ti saberlo?

—Soy su guardaespaldas es mi obligación. Si se ha enamorado de algún chico malo no puedo permitirlo.

—Si… es muy malo.

—Entonces quiero que no vuelva a verlo.

—Mi corazón sufriría mucho.

— ¿Y, entonces?, ¿Qué hay del mío?— susurre de manera casi imperceptible.

Ella se alejó sin escucharme. La seguí discretamente, pero a leguas se notaba que no tenía intenciones de volver al castillo.

—Mira eso— me dijo.

Voltee a mis espaldas, pero ahí no había nada, y entonces cuando me vire había desaparecido.

—Tiene los pies muy ligeros princesa— refunfuñe un poco enojado.

Pero no podía desaparecer así como así, y si yo fuera ella seguro hubiera buscado un lugar con un bonito escondite, alguno que no fuera un lugar obvio.

Recorrí el castillo de pies a cabeza y al final termine en los viejos establos reales. Un fuerte trueno sonó desde el cielo y el aguacero se cernió sobre la tierra.

—Princesa— trate de parecer enojado pero la voz no me salía.

—Que rápido eres… quería estar un rato más a solas.

—Sólo tenía que decirlo y podría haberla dejado en su cuarto.

Me acerque hacia ella y cuando llegue ocultó su rostro.

—Ya no quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas.

— ¿Qué?, ¡Por qué!

—Porque me duele…— musitó.

La mire con cierta duda.

—Mejor te vas con ella, seguro que si me estas cuidado todo el día no puedes estar con la persona que amas. Ser un guardaespaldas real requiere de mucho esfuerzo, no es bueno que lo seas si necesitas estar con alguien.

—Pero me convertí en guardaespaldas para estar con esa persona…— le susurre de manera un poco dolida.

Cuando me senté a su lado pude percatarme de que estaba llorando. Entonces la abrace esperando a que me golpeara por mi atrevimiento.

Me miró un poco asombrada y después de una larga mirada me insistió por una respuesta.

—Está fuera de mi alcance— volví a repetir con tristeza.

Sin saber cómo, mi cuerpo se había acercado al de ella y cuando no pude más le plante un beso en la boca. Nuevamente espere un buen golpe pero sólo recibí una sonrisa.

— ¿No está enojada princesa?— le pregunte con cierto miedo.

—No.

—Entonces, no esta tan enamorada como dice, cuando amas a alguien no dejas que otras personas te besen.

—No hay otra persona. Solamente él… pero es tan despistado— sin saber nuevamente cómo, ahora era ella quien se había apoderado de mi con un beso— Link … ¿por qué eres tan despistado?

— ¿Por qué mi princesa cree que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona?

El rubor se le subió al rostro pero eso no evitó que volviera a besarme, ni tampoco, que yo la besara.

Termine tirándola a los montones de paja que simplemente estaban ahí como reserva para los caballos del establo nuevo.

La tormenta afuera se convirtió en un tifón increíble.

—Creo que no podremos volver al castillo— musite un poco agitado.

—No quiero volver— clamó en tono travieso.

Sus manos juguetearon con mi túnica hasta que finalmente consiguió abrirla un poco y sus dedos se posaron contra mi piel desnuda provocando que sintiera cierto escalofrío.

—Princesa… no haga eso— le pedí de forma suplicante.

— ¿No te gusta?

—Precisamente por eso... me gusta demasiado, podría terminar haciendo una locura.

—Eso quiero, hacer una locura contigo— clamó con una risita mientras su mano se aventuraba cada vez más y más, bajando hasta lugares un poco prohibidos.

—No está bien— dije tratando de liberarme.

Pero sus caricias eran más poderosas que mis razonamientos, sus labios nuevamente atraparon los míos.

Mi cuerpo se excitó al instante y entonces di todo por terminado, seguro que después de aquello me despedirían ¡Pero que importaba!

Bajo la protección de la tormenta nos comenzamos a entregar apasionadamente, ella se encargó de mi túnica y yo torpemente intente quietarle el vestido. Se rio ante mi falta de destreza, y al verme completamente atarantado frente a la prenda, decidió ayudarme un poco.

Poco a poco las vestimentas cedieron hasta dejarnos completamente desnudos, al inicio tenía algo de nervios pero sus labios rozando mi pecho hicieron que me volviera loco, y tan pronto como sentí fluir la sangre en mi entrepierna me apodere de su cuerpo de forma ansiosa.

Al inicio de forma lenta, profirió unos leves quejidos, como si le dolieran un poco mis movimientos y después un buen rato pareció acostumbrarse a tenerme ahí sobre ella.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunte con cierta cautela.

Pero no me respondió, solamente se abrazó a mi cuello, sus piernas pronto rodearon mi cintura, y entonces supe que permanecía ansiosa a la espera de que nuevamente me moviera.

Le di unos cuantos golpes con la cadera haciendo que gimiera de gusto.

—Ve más rápido— escuche que susurraba.

A pesar de ser nuestra primera vez ambos parecíamos saber lo que hacíamos, acelere mis embestidas hasta llegar a ese punto en el que verdaderamente la hice mía.

La tensión despareció rápidamente de mi miembro y salí de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—Te amo— le dije sellando mis palabras con un beso.

Ella rio de manera divertida devolviéndome el beso, acariciándome la espalda, los glúteos y también esa parte que para mí era muy sensible.

— ¿No estas cansada?

—De Ti?, nunca, quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, de esta manera— me dijo mientras me acariciaba— sé que también quieres… mira que rápido has vuelto.

—Es porque una señorita traviesa está tocando donde no debe. — clame casi entre risas.

—Ya me hiciste tuya, también quiero que seas mío.

Nuevamente sentí la tensión en la entrepierna, al tiempo que ella me tiraba contra la paja. De manera un poco más cariñosa comenzó a besarme, la prisa y la ansiedad habían pasado por completo y ahora sólo quedaba la curiosidad, y también esas enormes ganas de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos.

Con cuidado descendió sobre mi regazo y se acurrucó de manera graciosa para hacer sutiles movimientos.

—"Que torpeza"— pensé con mucha gracia mientras intentaba tomarme. Lo único que terminó por hacer fue sacarme una sonrisa.

Era obvio que el instinto no estaba de su lado, aunque aún así la deje que prosiguiera, si lo deseaba podría tenerme ahí toda la vida.

Después de un rato atinó a su objetivo y se movió con algo de ansias, suspire de manera un poco ahogada, se sentía tan bien que nunca llegue a imaginar que fuera precisamente ella quien me tuviera contra el suelo completamente desarmado.

Después de mucho tiempo terminó por cansarse, le di la vuelta de forma un poco brusca pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó con cierto gruñido al ver que me salía de mi sitio.

—Quiero respirar un poco— termine diciéndolo de manera graciosa y con la respiración entrecortada.

Me abrazó con cierta vehemencia y me dio dulces besos por el rostro.

—Soy un asco con esto ¿Cierto?

—Torpe… si… y de sobremanera, pero aun así, ¡mira nada más!, me has dejado sin aliento. No me imagino que pasara si te doy rienda suelta.

Entonces rio con ternura al tiempo que me jalaba para recostarme sobre su pecho.

— ¿Entonces si te gustó?— preguntó un poco nerviosa.

No iba a ser tan cruel… así que le dije la verdad.

—Me fascinas Zelda, ¿Qué si me gusto?, no tienes idea de cuánto…

Y fue así como acabo nuestra alocada tarde entre la tormenta.

Y ahora que lo pienso ese día si perdí mi trabajo, ¡Ah cielos!, extraño tanto ser guardaespaldas, pero cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar alegrarme, sentir que mi corazón late a todo ritmo y que mi alma vuela libre de tantas y tantas ataduras.

— ¿Y cómo vas con eso?— preguntó al verme sentado en el despacho.

—Es tan complicado— clame un poco triste.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se sentó en mi regazo.

—Cuanto lo siento Link… sé que ya no es lo mismo que cuando eras mi guardaespaldas, pero el futuro rey de Hyrule tiene que aplicarse en todas las artes.

—No quería ser rey, sólo quería estar siempre contigo.

—Es el pago por enamorarte de la realeza.

—Entonces acepto mi castigo alegremente— con un tierno beso que iba a durar toda y cada una de mis vidas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **...FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

 **Que Tal !**

 **hace milenos que no publicaba xD**

jeje, bueno no es para tanto, aunque de hecho este fic si parece haberse escapado miles de veces de mis manos, al inicio porque me daba un poco de vergüenza, creo que este el primero que escribí de rating "M" aunque en aquel entonces no tuve el valor de publicarlo porque me daba bochorno n_n (creo que estoy hablando de hace casi dos años cuando recién iniciaba mi trayecto en Fanfiction) así que lo deje aguardadito, ya casi se me olvidaba que lo tenia xD

ahora después del tiempo, y después de haber publicado varios similares aunque también cortitos, creo que ya no lo siento tan fuerte, y ademas considero que la ultima parte es en extremo tierna.

debía de haberlo puesto desde la semana pasada ya que queda perfecto para el mes de los enamorados, aunque aun faltan días para el 14 y creo que aun esta en tiempo.

espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho :D, recuerdo que fue un reto ponerme en la piel de Link en una situación como esta jajaja


End file.
